The Jitterbug and Rock theory
by Kenny McCormick Stotch
Summary: [IN PROGRESS] Tweek and Craig find out that they both like each other and with almost the whole world seaming to be against them they have to cling to each other to face their problems and provide each other comfort. Nothing is worse than the torment that they will have to endure and they are not so sure they can make it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's Mec. This is my first fanfic and I kind of made it up when I was thinking about how many Headcanons I have of Tweek and Craig and I wanted to write them into a story. So ya, I hope you like my story. I am sorry if the first chapter is pretty short but it felt like a good place to stop. Please review and comment and follow and all that good stuff. Since it is summer I will try to do as many chapters as I can before school starts, so keep up to date with the chapters and stuff! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - Tweek's got a boner?!

Tweek Tweak was never a calm person. Ever since he was a baby he has always been a big ball of jumpy, out of control nerves. When he entered middle school, his paranoia was at its worst. With puberty and the sudden acts of affection happening around him he thought that he might be stuck in some kind of matrix type world and that the government was trying to take over his mind and use it for experimenting on.

Every corner he turned he would find his classmates sandwiched up against one another, either sucking each others souls or biting each others faces off. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen and he didn't understand why they thought it so appealing.

That was also about the time that the kids around him started asking each other weird intimate questions like "do you masterbate?" or "what is your sexuality?" or "do you think my dick would fit in that bitch over there?" and many other things that Tweek thought were ridiculous.

He never thought about love and stuff and when people asked him if he was gay or straight he would say that he didn't know or that he didn't care.

That is, until his first year of high school when he got his first crush.

"Hey, Tweek. dude." Clyde shook Tweek's shoulder.

"AAAAAH! NO! I DON'T LIKE HIM!" He shouted, shooting up in his seat, startled from his disrupt in sleep.

Everyone still lingering in their math class after the bell looked at him with surprised faces. A couple desks away Stan and Kyle were sharing a desk, Kyle on Stan's lap and doing homework. They stopped abruptly after hearing Tweek scream and looked up.

"Who don't you like Tweek?" Asked Kyle, shifting in Stan's lap to face Tweek and Clyde.

"Ya, what was that all about Tweek? I thought you thought dating and kissing was gross." Added Clyde, now sitting atop the desk next to Tweek's.

"Ah! I-I do! NGH! I don't like anyone!" Retorted Tweek

"But you just said something about someone, and a guy at that" said Stan

"Ah Jesus! I-I can't tell you!"

"Come on Tweek" whined Clyde

"NGRR! NO!"

"Tweek, we won't push you to tell us but if Cartman hears about this he will be relentless in finding out who it is. If you tell us we can make sure he doesn't find out." Said Stan

"Yaaaaaa, we won't teeell..." Moaned Clyde, starting to slump his head onto Tweek's desk looking very similar to a wilted, shriveled up flower.

Tweek stared at the three of them then looked around the rest of the room. No one was there. Everyone was already headed home and the teacher had slipped out to make some copies of tomorrow's homework. He sighed, lowered his head and mumbled something almost inaudible to his desk.

"What was that?" Said Kyle, dramatically leaning in closer to add more emphasis.

"Ilikecraig..." Tweek said a little louder.

"We stiiiiill can't quite hear you Tweek." Added Stan, copying Kyles previous motion but placing a hand behind his ear.

"I LIKE CRAIG FOR CHRISTS SAKE! NGRRR! Tweek finally burst out clutching his hair and even pulling a few chunks out.

Everyone in the room was silent and they were all staring wide eyed and open mouthed at him still trying to register what the words that came out of his mouth ment. Before anyone could say anything Tweek continued his little outburst.

"I've even had multiple erections RGH because of him! FUCK! NGH! THAT'S NEVER HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE! I don't know what to do! AAH!" He continued to pull out strands of his light blond hair as he started to shake even harder, vibrating his entire desk.

After a long two minute pause Kyle finally piped up.

"Holly shit dude. That...actually makes sense." He said

"Ngh! What do you mean?" Asked Tweek, still vibrating beyond stopping.

"I mean, just think about it..." He adjusted himself once again on Stan's lap into a more serious position. "You're the antisocial jitterbug that doesn't like people and Craig is the antisocial ROCK that doesn't like people. He is also the only person that can calm your jitters."

Tweek stared at him in silence taking in the logic in Kyle's Jitterbug vs Rock theory when suddenly his desk gave way from the shaking and he fell to the floor moving uncontrollably foam starting to gather at the side of his mouth.

"AH! NO! Not again!" Tweek shouted, trying to keep his legs from banging against the ground by holding them down..

Uh oh! This isn't good! We need to find Craig, NOW! " shouted Clyde

"Why?!" Kyle and Stan asked in unison, scurrying out of their seat to rush up to Tweek to try to keep his head from knocking against the hard floor.

"Tweek must have gotten way too stressed by this conversation. We need to get him to Craig. He's the only one that can calm him down. If he doesn't soon then Tweek might have a black out!" Clyde lifted Tweek up bridal style and ran out of the classroom, Kyle and Stan following. They ran through the halls asking wandering classmates if they have seen Craig. After running throughout the entire school they burst out the front doors. They saw Craig and Token waiting at the tree right in front of the high school gates.

As soon as Craig saw them dash out he saw Tweek and started to run toward them as well, seeming to know what was going on.

When they met each other Craig immediately took Tweek from Clyde's arms and, to Stan and Kyle's surprise, he stopped shaking almost immediately. Craig cradled Tweek like a baby. Hugging him tight and rocking him while Tweek clutched Craig's shirt and buried his face into his neck crying.

As Craig continued to rock Tweek he whispered comforting words into his ear and kissed the top of his head. Both things Kyle and Stab never thought Craig would ever do in his life.

Letting Tweek cry into his shoulder, Craig looked up to the three of them and, using the same monotone uncaring voice he usually used, asked "What happened that made him get all worked up?" He stared at each of them with blank eyes "He can't handle keeping secrets, so I suggest you tell me what he said so that he doesn't have to."

The three of them looked at each other and silently agreed. "Might as well tell him" muttered Kyle.

They turned to Craig and looked him straight in the eye.

"Tweek has a major boner for you dude." Stan said

Kyle and Clyde nodded in agreement and were surprised to see traces of shock and embarrassment in Craig's features. He almost dropped Tweek and his entire face went red despite his quiet calm expression.

"Wow, dude. What's up with the reaction? I thought you would just be a little surprised, not turn into a tomato." Said Clyde

"I do too" replied Craig

"Excuse me?" Asked Kyle, as if he Hadn't heard correctly.

"I have a major boner for him too." Craig said

Everyone stared at Craig, mouths agape as Token finally ran up.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" He asked

"We'll tell you about it later" replied Clyde, still staring at Craig in confusion. "It might take a while."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I got the second chapter done! YAY!XD Right now I'm thinking that this fic may turn out to be anywhere from 8-15 chapters(I don't like to leave things unfinished) Anyway, I do not have any proof readers or editors so just ignore my little errors and such, but if u have a part of the story that u think could be better please feel free to comment, review, etc. I'm doing this for fun but it ****_would_**** help a lot to improve my writing if I got some feedback. Also, if u would like to give ideas for future events in the story I would be happy to consider adding them!XD ENJOY!**

Chapter 2 - Two survivors gone.

"Wait...so let me get this straight." Said Token. Everyone had moved to Craig's house to talk since his parents weren't home. Craig, Token, Clyde, and now Kevin were all siting in a circle in Craig's room with Tweek lying on the bed, still knocked out. Kyle and Stan parted ways with them once they left the school saying that they had homework they needed to finish. Bullshit, thought Craig, all they're gonna be doing is fucking each other all night long.

Token put on a serious face as he continued. "You, Kyle,and Stan found out that Tweek has feelings for Craig." He said, pointing at Clyde "and after you told Craig about this, he admitted that he also had actual, real, genuine FEELINGS for Tweek."

"Yep, that's pretty much it." Said Clyde

"Your sure about this Craig?" He said, turning to look at him.

"Yes"

"This isn't just a mistake? You actually like someone?"

"I'm 2000% sure"

"I don't think you can do that." Said Kevin

"Right now I can" Craig shifted on the floor to look at Tweek. He was fast asleep but he still wore his normal worried expression, curled in a ball with fists clenched tight. Even in his uncomfertable position, he looked like a soft little kitten cudling against the sheets. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Craig was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he had moved to sit atop the bed next to Tweek.

Everyone was staring at him with amazement as if they had just seen a giant alien with a bazooka shoot all of their teachers(that's a good thing by the way.) They all smiled up at Craig as he began to lower himself back to the circle.

"What?" He asked, rather irritated.

"Nothing, it's just that...I've never seen you look that happy before" said token, resting his head on his hand, smiling.

"Ya dude, your totally one of the fags now." Added Clyde.

"You shouldn't say that Clyde."

"Why? It's true! Do you realize how many of the guys in our class are gay? More than half! It's weird!" Said Clyde "you, me, Kevin, Tweek, and Craig were some of the only survivors but now we find out that Craig and Tweek are gay for each other!"

"What? Who's gay for who?" A sleepy voice piped up fr behind them.

Everyone turned around to see Tweek siting up slowly, still looking pretty weak from his episode.

"Nobody" said Token

"I'm gay for you." Craig

"Craig!"

"What? I know that he likes me so its fine to tell him, isn't it?"

Tweek just kept staring at Craig with his wide, mesmerizing, green eyes. Craig stared back, admiring how clear and vibrant his eyes looked. They were one of Craig's favorites of Tweek's features. Whenever you looked into his eyes it felt as though you were being drowned in the ocean, in a mass of ripples and light.

"Well?" Craig asked Tweek.

"Rrgh. Well what?"

"Are you going to react or do you just want to continue staring into each others eyes?"

"I-I h-honestly don't know how to react. Ngh. I never saw this moment to be like this."

"What? Awkward?"

"Ya."

Craig stood up and leant over to Tweek, his breath gliding across Tweek's neck making him shiver.

"Would it help if these three infiltrators left?" He whispered with a low voice in Tweek's ear, motioning his head toward Token, Clyde, and Kevin.

Tweek just nodded his head. He was still trying to comprehend his situation. Craig likes me and now he's asking me if I want to be alone with him, Tweek thought to himself, starting to get kind of exited.

Craig stood up and looked at his other three guests.

"Out." He said bluntly

After about ten minutes of their continued staring contest, Craig finally spoke up.

"So, how long have you had a crush on me?"

Tweek looked down at his knees, his face turning red.

"A-about, um... Two years. You?"

"Four"

"WHAT?!" Tweek's head shot up imidiately to face Craig once again. "FOUR YEARS?! How?! Wha! Uuh..." He trailed off still mumbling some "what"s and "oh my god"s. How could Craig have liked me for that long? How could I not have noticed?

"So. Now that we know that we both like each other..." Craig said hesitantly "w-would you like to. Uuumm...go out. On a date. With. Me?"

"HOLY FUCK, YES!" Tweek shouted, as he jumped Craig, both of them falling to the bed smiling. Tweek had never felt this happy in his life. Then a question arose in his mind. How are they going to tell their parents?

He looked at the tall ebony haired boy laying beside him. The boy looked back.

"Do you want to stay over?"

This was definintly the best day of Tweek's life. He never thought he would ever be able to stay at Craig's house alone with him. Clyde, Token, and Kevin were always there. In fact, he barly ever got any alone time with Craig outside of school. After about five minutes Tweek realized that he haddent answered Craig's question yet.

"Oh! Um. Sorry, yes! I would love to!"

Craig smiled at him then heaved himself off of the bed and headed tward the door.

"W-where are you going?" Tweek asked, also getting off the bed to follow him as he rushed tward the stairs leading to the living room.

"Well, we need to phone your parents to tell them that your staying over." he said, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "I also need to go and take one of Token's parents cars without them noticing."

"What?! Why?! You can't just take other people's cars man!" Tweek questioned, also reaching the bottom of the stairs and bouncing tward Craig who was heading out the door.

"I have someplace I would like to show you."

Craig had a surprisingly easy time getting a hold of one of the Black's cars. No one was home. Craig knew exactly where they kept the house keys, so he was able to open the garage and use the extra car keys in the glove compartment to start the car.

"What if we get pulled over?! Neither of us should legally be driving man! I can't get arrested!" Tweek shouted at Craig as they climed into the car and turned on the ignition.

"Already thaught of." He held up a fake license that looked authentic and expensive.

"Token made them a while ago but he only ever gave me mine. He doesn't trust any spaz, idiot, or nerd to drive any of his family's cars." Craig said, placing the fake license back in his wallet. "You would probably freak out and crash, Clyde would crash because he's Clyde, and Kevin would most likely pretend that it's some Star Wars fighter plane and crash it for the sake of the republic."

They were already driving and were on the main road that heads out of South Park. Tweek snorted and looked at Craig.

"Yet he lets a rock drive the car."

"Rock?"

"You"

"Well, that's a first. I've been called many things, even a statue, but never anything as useless and pitifull as a rock." He glanced over at a grinning Tweek. "Who said that?"

Tweek's smirk turned into a smile and he crossed his arms, placing his boots on the car surface in front of him.

"Kyle. He made some kind of weird idea called the jitterbug and rock theory." He closed his eyes, relaxing to the vibration of the car. "He said that I'm the antisocial jitterbug who hates people and your the only one who can calm my jitters, the antisocial rock you hates people. He thought that meant that we were made for each other."

Craig just continued to stare at the rode for a few seconds, thinking, before he spoke up.

"T-that actually makes sense." He said slowly.

"That's what he said."

A few minutes later the passed the South Park city limits. Nothing. Could be seen for miles except for occasional patches of forest covered in snow.

"Where are we going?" Asked Tweek, giving Craig a quizzical look.

"To one of my favorite places in the world."

"That doesn't explain anything."

Craig glanced over at Tweek with a smirk on his face.

"You'll see."


End file.
